


Winter Wonderland

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, My OTP, Resistance, Snowball Fight, kind of late to post this but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: When the Lifeday celebration is canceled, Poe finds a way to make it fun.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this WAY back in 2018, a couple weeks before Christmas. The one sentence is in bold because it was a prompt I found on Tumblr, but I didn't plan on sharing this. I forget who made it originally. It's a little late to post this theme, but not too late to post Damerey. ;)

 

Poe and Rey have always been inseparable since they met that day on the Falcon. They were always seen together, whether it was working on their ships or standing next to each other in a briefing. They always walked around the base, sharing stories and laughing, BB-8 right alongside them. That alone was enough to get rumors spreading like wildfire.

But unbeknownst to each other, they both secretly wanted to be more than just friends. Rey always loved the way Poe’s eyes lit up when he spoke about flying or his homeworld, the way he loved everybody like they were his own blood, the way his gorgeous chocolate eyes crinkled when he smiled (which was a lot). She was just too afraid to ask him, afraid that it would seem too bold to ask your best friend out on a date.

Poe felt the same. Whenever she smiled, he felt his heart tug at his chest. The way her eyes lit up when she became passionate about the subject was too overwhelming for him. He loved the way she laughed, a cute snort leaving her nose when she was laughing hard. Above all, he loved how strong of a woman she was, being able to fight Kylo Ren and save the Resistance all in one day. She knew she was the last Jedi, but she didn’t act like it.

Their situation was about to improve, they thought, as one snowy day helped it become something more. They were holding some sort of activity on base every day to celebrate Lifeday, but nature had different plans in store.

“Due to the impending weather, the Lifeday activities planned for today have been canceled. We don’t need to lose any more people, especially in this.” Protests were all that was heard as General Leia told her troops to stay warm (as an order) and dismissed her troops. 

“With all due respect General, I can--”

“No, Dameron, and that’s an order.”  He turned to leave when Rey walked in past him, brushing against his shoulder lightly.

“Sorry I’m late, General. When can I go get the supplies? The Falcon is fueled and loaded and-” Poe cut her off gently.

“The activities are canceled.” Rey looked at him baffled before she turned to face Leia.

“Really? He’s not just pulling my leg?” Leia nodded, turning to leave.

“Yes. Now, go stay warm, you two. And that’s an order.” She left without saying another word. Rey sighed and walked up to Poe.

“Well, what do we do now?”

“Go stay warm, I guess.” He closed his leather coat before he left through the door with Rey behind him.

 

They walked out into the hangar, where they could look at the screen where the security cameras were showing. It was snowing heavily, the white substance sticking to every cold surface it could. Poe thought it was nothing special. He’d been on a couple planets in his travels to get sick of snow. But when he looked at Rey and saw a faraway look in her chestnut eyes, he suddenly felt different about it.

“I’ve never seen this much white in the whole galaxy.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s Hoth for you.” She watched the cameras with awe as Poe smiled to himself. She was broke from her trance a few minutes later when he shyly nudged her shoulder with his. 

“Hey, uh...wanna go outside?” Rey’s eyes widened.

“Leia gave us an order to-”

“I know, Sunshine. I just…figured you’d like to see it up close.” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he eyed a grease spot on the floor. Instead of getting a weird look like he somehow expected, she smiled widely and grabbed his hand, running for the door.

 

When they got outside, the cold hit them in the face, causing them to shiver. Rey ran through the snow to a tree and marveled at the snow laying on its branches.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Beautiful, but cold.” Rey nodded, her cheeks rosy from the cold. Poe crossed his arms and put his hands in his armpits in an attempt to keep his fingers warm. She grabbed a handful of snow and shrieked at how cold it was, flinging it down. She grabbed another handful and flung it in the air above her head, standing under it and letting the snow fall into her brown hair. He smiled warmly at her as she closed her eyes. 

“This stuff is so fun to play with! You can’t do this with sand!” A breeze caught her hair and flung some in her face. Poe had an impulse to reach out and tuck it behind her ear but stopped himself. After a while, he started to walk back towards the hangar.

“Come on, Rey. Let’s go in and--” A snowball hit him in the back. He turned and looked at her as she tried to hide her mischievous smile behind her hand. A dark look came onto his face as he suddenly bent over to make a snowball, Rey shrieking and hiding behind the tree. He ran around to the other side and threw it, missing her. She laughed as they ended up making endless snowballs and throwing them at each other. 

Most of Rey’s hit him, while the closest he got was hitting the ground in front of her. She placed a hand against the tree and leaned against it, smiling.

**_“You know, for a hot-shot flyboy, your aim with snowballs sucks.”_ ** Poe frowned before bending back over.

“Oh, really?” He stood up with a helmet-sized snowball and held it over his head before running after her. He threw it and groaned as it missed her completely, instead hitting Finn as he and Rose ran over to join.

“Hey, he finally hit something!” Rey laughed at the sassy look on Poe’s face before they all got into a giant fight. It went on for a good 15 minutes before everyone froze out and had to go back inside. They all got caf and sat at a table, telling stories and laughing. The whole time, Poe kept stealing glances at Rey, who secretly knew he was looking.

After everyone decided to leave, Rey approached Poe. 

“Hey, Poe.”

“Why, howdy stranger.” He smiled warmly at her, making her cheeks turn red, and this time it wasn’t from the cold. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to thank you for the snowball fight. That was fun and I didn’t mean to be smart with you. It was just funny.” A strand of her hair fell next to her face, and this time, Poe couldn’t stop from tucking it behind her ear with his hand. She shivered at his touch and saw the pink that started to dust his cheeks. He left his hand there, hoping she wouldn’t overreact. She stepped closer to him and laid her head on his chest as she hugged him. “Thank you.” 

He hugged her back, burying his face into her hair. They pulled away and looked at each other. 

“So, uh...you wanna do it again some time? Maybe I can get Black Squadron together or I can talk Leia into-” He was cut off by the touch of her lips to his. He stiffened up, his eyes wide, before closing them and kissing back, smiling. They pulled away, blushing but looking at the other with a twinkle in their eyes. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” She giggled at his blush and laid her head on his shoulder as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, arms still around him.

“Yes, Poe. I’d love to.”


End file.
